Shinobi 1 Grand Prix
by SoloMaestro
Summary: The Rookie 10 have been invited to a tournament whisch will crown the best Shinobi, and looks sasuke will enter to. Will Naruto get to fight him again. Crossover with Bleach, Kingdom, Hearts, Avatar, and more. NaruxHina slight NejixTenTen


Shinobi 1 Grand Prix

Chapter 1

The Message and Meet Your Competitors

Tsunade sat at her desk as usual sulking at all the paperwork sitting in front of her and thinking of a way to get of it. "Uh I wish this village didn't have so many problems." She sulked. A knock on the door came and Tsunade scrambled to look like she was working. "Come in." She called. The door opened to Shizune. "Tsunade-sama," She said. "What is it Shizune?" She asked. "This message just arrived." She replied. She handed the scroll to Tsunade, who opened it and read it. She smiled. "Shizune send get Shikamaru and have him gather all of the rookies ASAP." She ordered. Shizune scrambled out and ran to get Shikamaru. Tsunade sat and held her hands together in thought. 'This is going to be interesting.'

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Shikamaru rang the doorbell to naruto's place. 'Damn it Naruto how troublesome.' He put his hands together. "Shadow Procession Jutsu." He said. He withered his shadow under the door and Naruto's bed and caught him. 'This'll hurt you just as much as it hurts me.' He thought and smashed his fist to his head and Naruto did the same waking him with a start. Naruto watched as Shikamaru's shadow retreated to the door and out. Naruto ran out of bed and strait to the door. He opened it quickly and looked at Shikamaru. "HEY SHIKAMARU WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA I WAS SLEEPING WITH THE BEST DREAM EVER WITH THIS BIG BOWL OF RAMEN SO DEL…" He stopped when Shikamaru processed his shadow again and covered his mouth. Naruto mumbled under his hands as Shikamaru let go. "Listen Naruto get dressed and hurry Tsunade wants us in her office right away." He explained. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Don't know, but it's been troublesome waking all of you up just for it now hurry up." He said.

Naruto and Shikamaru arrived in Tsunade's office to see all of the rookie 11. "So what's going on here?" Naruto asked totally clueless. "Well if we did we wouldn't be here waiting for you." Sakura said. "Idiot." Said Kiba. "Bark, Bark." Went Akamaru. AHEM!

They all turned to Tsunade to hear the news. "I've called all of you to tell you that there's going to be a tournament in 1 week." She said. "WHAT THAT"S IT. BAA-CHAN YOU COULD'VE JUST HUNG A POSTER ON A WALL FOR THAT." Naruto screamed. Sakura just smashed his head for him to shut up. "Like I was saying the tournament held in a week is a tournament that brings together every village known. It invites al the hokage's under a treaty of seize fire. It is held every 200 hundred years and invites the best Genin and one Chunnin from the village to compete." She explained. Everyone was interested now. "I have decided to enter 6 of you into the tournament and the rest will come with me as my guess. The one's Chosen are….

"Shino Aburame,"

Shino showed no emotion to it.

"Neji Hyuga,"

Neji just smirked he knew he would be picked.

"Shikamaru Nara,"

"How troublesome." He said.

"Rock Lee,"

"Yes, lets the fire of youth flare, and lead me to victory." He yelled triumphant.

"Hinata Hyuga,"

Hinata just smiled plainly. 'Please let Naruto be the last one.'

"and Naruto Uzumaki."

"YES, Yes, Yes, I knew I'd been in it."

"Well now that that's done all of you go and pack and get ready for the trip." She finished. "Kiba, Shikamaru hold on for a sec." She called. The two stayed back as the other ran home to get packed. "Shikamaru, Kiba, with this tournament there's chance Orochimaru and Sasuke will come to it." Kiba and Shikamaru nodded. "Kiba I wanted you to stay by me just in case Sasuke come around so you can sniff him out with Akamaru, and Shikamaru remember you're the leader so if Sasuke tries something don't hesitate he's our enemy now."

Naruto arrived with his bag to see everyone at the front gate waiting to leave. "Alright let's get going now's time to win that tournament." He yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time jump 6 days-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken six days but they arrived in Valley of the Heroes. "Wow look at this place It's huge." Tenten exclaimed. "Well what are we waiting for lets hurry up and get signed in for the tournament." Tsunade said.

They walked through the town to see Shinobi from enemy and allied villages gathered there. People were walking around the stands and chatting about the tournament. They soon arrived at the arena for the sign in. The arena was huge. It was over 30 stories high. Shinobi were still signing in from their villages as they arrived. They walked to the sign table to register. "Tsunade, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, here to register." She introduced. The Jounin nodded and the man recorded it. "Are all of these young Genin competing?" The man asked. "No only six are the others are my guess." She replied as she write down their names. Naruto stared at the Genin gathered from all around in aw. "This will be a great tournament." He yelled. "It sure is." Said a voice. The rookies turned to see Kankouro and Temari standing behind him. "What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked. "To compete, what else?" Temari said sarcastically. "Where's Gaara, isn't he going to compete?" Lee asked. "He's the Kazekage now he can't compete, but even without him we'll still beat you all." Temari smirked. "That wont be so easy with this competition." Said a voice. They all looked to see three people. The one who spoke was in the middle dressed in clothes that looked like they were put together with other clothes and armor with two hook swords hanging on each side. "Name's Jet from the hidden Grass village and these are my teammates Smellerbee," He introduced the girl with face paint on her and a funny hair due, "and Longshot." He pointed to a boy dressed in blue with a straw hat and bow and arrow set.

Temari smirked. "Oh and you think you can beat us." She said confidently. "Anyone with Chakra the size of a pea could beat all of you." Said another voice. They all looked to see three girls and one boy standing there dressed in red outfits. "What did you say?" Sakura yelled. "You heard me. We're from the village hidden in the flames. Meet Mei," A girl with a plain bored look like Shikamaru. "Troublesome." She sighed. "You two would get along well." Ino said to Shikamaru who just stood there. "Ty Lee," A girl with a long ponytail and goofy smile. She just cartwheeled right in front of Neji. "You're a cute one." She said. Neji just shook it off as she back flipped back to where see was. "My brother Zuko," A boy with a burn scar on his left eye and evil glare. "and I'm the leader Azula." She finished. She had an even scarier look than her brother. "Hope we get to see you in the tournament that is if you all even get pass the first round." She said and walked off laughing. Jet was about to run after her when a huge person stepped in front t of him. "Don't, if you want to beat her wait and it'll happen." He said wisely. He was tall with muscles and his brown hair covered half his face. "Who are you?" Jet asked. "That's Chad don't worry he wont hurt you, he wouldn't harm a fly." Said a voice. They looked to see a person with orange hair in a weird outfit with a huge sword on his back. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and we're from the Hidden star village." He introduced. "Oh and meet our other friends from the village hidden in the shadows." He said. He pointed to four people three in black robes and one blonde girl in a white dress. Naruto and Lee's eyes looked straight at her with interest. "Roxas, Namine, Zexion, and Axel." He introduced. They removed hoods to reveal three boys. The girls blushed at Zexion. "We hope to see you all in the tournament." Roxas said. "Well its going to get dark soon come on to the hotel for the night." Tsunade said.

After they arrived and settled in they were discussing the people they just met. "Looks like this will be a good tournament." Tenten said. "yeah with everyone from all over it should." Sakura added. "I can't wait to shut that Azula girl up." Naruto said. "I bet Neji wants to just see that Ty Lee girl again." Laughed Ino making Tenten glare at her. "It's going to be troublesome I'll give it that." "Who said it wouldn't." replied Shino. Naruto smirked. "Doesn't matter I'll win it all."

In a room two figures were talking. "Remember our orders to gather information on all of these Shinobi for Lord Orochimaru." One said. "I know but it doesn't matter if I have a little fun in this tournament as well does it." Replied the other. "I have the feeling your just interested in fighting Naruto again Sasuke" Said the first one. "I've been looking forward for round 2." Replied Sauke.


End file.
